1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic records management system. More specifically, the invention relates to electronic records management systems generally in the field of medical records, and has aspects that specifically relate to dental medical records.
2. Description of the Related Art
The World Health Organization defines Dentistry as ‘the science and art of preventing, diagnosing and treating diseases, injuries and malformations of the teeth, jaws and mouth.’ Problems with teeth and gums have troubled humans for thousands of years. Ancient Egyptian medical texts, dating back to 3500 BC, refer to toothaches. Hesi-Re, an Egyptian who lived around 3000 BC, is the earliest dentist known by name. Organized dentistry began when the world's first dental school, the Baltimore College of Dental Surgery, opened in Baltimore, Md. in 1840.
The first business computer was used for the first time in 1951 to take the United States census. By 1962, there were over 40,000 business computers in the United States. In just one more year, that number doubled. Since that time businesses have utilized computers in a variety of ways. One major computer use for many businesses is records management. Obviously, keeping complete and accurate records and maintaining them securely is vital to all medical professionals. Over 160 dental practices lost all of their physical patient records as a result of Hurricane Katrina. This loss could have been prevented by offsite secure storage of electronic copies of records. Electronic records management has eclipsed physical records management as the preferred option for most practitioners. Ever-evolving compliance regulations and statutes have also increased interest in electronic records management systems among businesses including dental practices. Dental practitioners constantly strive to make their offices more efficient, saving time, effort and money. Having a comprehensive electronic system in place where copious patient records can be maintained and easily accessed makes the practice run more efficiently and helps provide patients the best possible care.
According to the American Dental Association (ADA), the primary professional organization of dentists (American Dental Association and ADA are registered trademarks of the American Dental Association Corporation of Chicago, Ill.), there are more than 175,000 licensed dentists practicing in the United States today. Nine out of ten are in private practice. Making accurate and complete record entries is a crucial area of professional responsibility. A record entry must be made for every patient interaction that occurs, from a missed appointment to a final cementation and including all relevant data regarding each patient's treatment. Dental practitioners are constantly striving for ways to achieve higher quality, more efficient communication, reduced administrative time and costs, and to reduce the burden of keeping up with patient charts, dictation and correspondence. Many dentists are converting to digital recordkeeping in their quest to save time, paper and money while maintaining accuracy.
There are many important reasons for keeping thorough, accurate records. First, it helps facilitate better patient care. Referring to descriptions of prior patient care helps the dentist evaluate the effectiveness of care. Second, a patient may be treated in several different clinics. To ensure the smooth transition of a patient from clinic to clinic, information must be easily transmittable. The patient record is often the sole source of vital facts concerning patient treatment status. Third, the patient record is the mechanism by which insurance claims are filled out, itemized statements prepared, and charges are reviewed for accuracy. In order to determine charges accurately, the details of each procedure must be well documented. Fourth, the efficient use of the time of all involved in patient care is yet another important reason for making complete and legible record entries.
Previous versions of the records management system detailed below reduced the effort required in creating patient charts by utilizing a glossary of medical and/or dental specific terms, organized in an expandable/collapsible hierarchical tree. The user could select a term or branch node, with each branch node being expandable to reveal further terms or nodes for selection. The user could then select a desired term without further data entry. While this hierarchical structure provided benefits for the dental practitioner, the inventor of this system continued development of the system to further enhance the interaction with the dental practitioner.